


in your arms i find solace

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou is a cat. Especially when he's tired.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	in your arms i find solace

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about sleepy kuroaka for a while now.   
> I wrote this in less than an hour because I craved fluff ;u;

“Keijiiiiiiii-”

Kuroo fell atop the younger’s chest unceremoniously, long limbs sprawled on top of the neatly made bed and capturing a once reading Akaashi under him. Keiji couldn’t even prepare himself for the imminent impact – Kuroo came, groaned out his name, and immobilized him, all this while making the cutest sleepy frown. “I’m dead.”

“Good evening to you too.” He finally let out a breathy chuckle, fingers combing the soft locks of hair. “I see you’re not in the mood for cooking?” Cooking together every Friday evening was a tradition for the two, and throughout their 5 years of being together, they respected it, with minor exceptions.

Tetsurou’s droopy eyes and his unusually messed up attire told him that night was going to be one too.

With another suspiciously overdramatic moan, Kuroo shook his head and hid his face in the dark green fabric of Akaashi’s sweater. “This week was hell, I hate working, I hate my job, why didn’t I choose playing professionally instead? Chemistry is going to kill me faster than I’m going to finish this research.”

The sight of Kuroo wailing and clutching on Akaashi’s chest surely was an unusual occurrence. Tetsurou, whose great love for puns was overshadowed only by his love for chemistry (not for Akaashi. Akaashi is special, he doesn’t compare to these two. Or at least that’s what Kuroo tells him.) would never moan and curse his job, not when he works with so much dedication and passion. Normal Kuroo would find a more reasonable and mature way to deal with his problem instead of throwing a mini sleepy tantrum on their bed, with Akaashi watching the said scene mildly amused.

But alas, normality is never normal for the two.

“Are you tired?” Keiji asked the obvious and cupped the older’s face to tilt it upward. He didn’t comment on his unusual attitude, nor did he tease him. Akaashi just smiled, fond yet amused, and Kuroo’s honey-brown eyes focused on his face.

“I am.” He mumbled, allowing himself to melt into the younger’s hold. Keiji welcomed the said action with a hum, followed by a chaste peck on his forehead. “Is it okay if we don’t cook today? I’m very tired, I just want to sleep and hold you close.” Tetsurou added, occasionally yawning. “You don’t mind, right?”

The look in Tetsurou’s eyes was different. It was not the ever so usual gleam of mischief and amusement that he got used seeing. It wasn’t even the warm fondness meant only for Akaashi that he displayed when it was only the two of them, content and soft, together. The way Tetsurou stared at him now, the uncertainty and the hint of raw vulnerability when he asked the said question were surprising. Surprising, but definitely not unwanted.

He wouldn’t dare to refuse Kuroo even if he really wanted to.

“Of course I don’t mind.” He chuckled, then dipped his head to meet his lover’s lips. “I can live without this dinner. You’re more important, Tetsu.” Kuroo perked up at that, and the lazy yet still brazen smirk that bloomed on his lips made Keiji’s heart skip a beat.

“I knew my charms are still working. You can’t resist me, Keiji darling.” The older murmured satisfied and Akaashi snorted before covering the said grin with his own lips. The kiss was slow, lazy yet playful, and Keiji lingered for a few more seconds before pulling back. It was futile, Tetsurou kept his wide smile, but his cheeks were pinker.

“I thought you knew that when I accepted to marry you.” Akaashi’s expression was almost bored save for the small smile that curled one corner of his mouth up.

Tetsurou, with a redder and even happier face, only laughed and pushed his fiancé down on the mattress for another kiss. Long fingers found another hand and held it tight while sleepy smooches and soft giggles were shared. Keiji pulled back only when he felt his chest tightening from the need for oxygen, but he didn’t stop covering Kuroo’s soft skin with more pecks.

The man was like a large, drowsy cat on his chest. And if he were to think about it – Akaashi would realize that Tetsurou was indeed one. Now that they stopped kissing, Kuroo went back to his initial demeanor and resumed nuzzling Keiji’s neck while his eyes barely opened anymore.

“I feel like I could sleep a year and that still wouldn’t be enough.” He mumbled while Akaashi rolled his eyes fondly and helped him strip out of his dark gray suit. That wasn’t exactly true. Knowing Kuroo, Akaashi was almost positive that the man needed to sleep till noon at most and he’d be fine. But Kuroo wouldn’t be Kuroo if he didn’t exaggerate things a little.

Having only his underwear left on, Kuroo curled under the fluffy blanket that Akaashi pulled over him. Taking off his own sweater but keeping his black trainers on, the younger crawled closer to his fiancé and pulled him into a warm hug. Kuroo, already warm from the coziness of the blanket, let out a frail sigh and smiled before pressing himself flush to the naked expanse of his lover’s chest.

“Kisses till I fall asleep?” he murmured while lifting his head, not bothering to open his eyes anymore.

Keiji, defenseless against Tetsurou like he always was, didn’t even think of saying no. Instead, he complied with his lover’s request and kissed him. Keiji kissed him, warm breaths mixing and a pair of teal-blue eyes watching over the older. He kissed him till he felt the older slipping slowly into unconsciousness, making him pull back delicately, slowly. Akaashi kissed his forehead, his eyelids and cheeks, moving lower to his chin and the slender curve of his neck. Positive that the male was asleep, he felt his smile growing wide while he caressed Tetsurou’s messed up hair.

“I love you more than there are stars on the night sky, Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san.” Keiji found himself mumbling at one point, long fingers resting on Tetsurou’s cheek.

The way Kuroo scooted closer was enough of a confirmation that Kuroo might’ve heard him, and the soft sigh that followed was enough for Keiji to know that he felt the same.

And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! ❤️


End file.
